


End All

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie doesn't plan on staying in anyone's life for long. It's better that way. Apparently, though, people who enjoy her comapny and are willing to stay in her life just keep popping up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End All

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, playing around with some femslash.

There's something soothing about opposite powers.  
There's something unexpected about Sofia.

Laurie isn't a big fan of biologic explanations for the mutant gene or long winded theories about individual powers affecting each other in interpersonal interactions that David just eats up.   
It's mainly because her own path has always been so clear.

Be left by her father.  
Be more trouble to her mother than she's worth.  
Survive high school. Somehow.  
Get into college.  
Get through college. Somehow.  
Get a home office job.  
Loneliness.  
Loneliness.  
Loneliness.

So far she's halfway done with the 'Get Through College' part without messing up anyone's life and she's doing good.  
Until genetics screw her over. Again.

She's sitting in the campus coffee shop together with David and Josh, Noriko humming behind the counter, the knot of her apron almost coming loose. The coffee in her hand is getting colder by the second and she hasn't drunk a sip of it yet, because she's too busy watching Josh sweep the hair out of his face while he's making frustrated noises that don't do anything to faze David who still hasn't given up on explaining the relation between Josh's obligatory math course and his immediate future.

Laurie doesn't believe in friendships. Not for her who could build herself an army with a few precise thoughts.  
She doesn't believe she can ever get a happy ending. She is too dependent on people and eventually she's going to have to run, when something too big isn't going to go according to her will.  
She does believe in true love. She sees it in other people all the time, untouched by her, making all the necessary connections all by themselves. 

The bell over the door chimes and Laurie carefully doesn't flinch. The shop is empty except for the four of them and the girl who just walked in. Noriko turns around to face her and smiles with a professional grace that Laurie has seen develop over the months. When asked what she wants the unknown girl's voice is confident and loud enough for David and Josh to notice. She leans against the counter while she waits, smiling when she notices them, her ponytail swishing from one side to the other even though Laurie is sure that there's nothing close to a breeze in the room.

Laurie is determined to look down at the table whenever the girl's eyes reach hers, and there.  
Laurie freezes.

The girl is beautiful when she directs her eyes at Laurie, but that's not what gives Laurie pause.   
It's the fact that she knows that she's giving off pheromones, all the ones she also released when she first met Josh, but nothing happens.  
Nothing. Happens. 

All the needed chemicals to produce attraction in another human being are peacefully wading through the room, touching neither Josh nor David, nor Noriko.  
Laurie breathes out sharply and the girl is still looking at her.

Noriko slides her order over the counter and the girl says something, too quiet to hear this time, but Noriko smiles, and it's a little sad, but she nods and smiles over the girl's shoulder when Cessily Kincaid from Laurie's English class comes sauntering in.

Laurie keeps her eyes on the table when Cessily greets the girl in passing, waiting for the bell to chime again to signal her exit. It doesn't come. 

"Hello." The voice is laced with an accent Laurie doesn't know and far, _far_ too close. "My name is Sofia. I was told that I should start here if I'm looking to establish contact to the other students."

And Laurie mumbles her name, taking the first sip of her too cold coffee, while David shakes Sofia's offered hand and Josh jumps on the opportunity to gain an ally in his protest against math-related conversation topics, his head meeting the table when Sofia informs him that she "actually quite enjoys math as a subject and - what do you call it - a brain teaser."

And she doesn't know.   
She doesn't know that it's the beginning of a million little moments that are going to make it harder and harder for her to leave. The beginning of hundreds of nights where she's going to wake up in the eye of a storm, carrying her pheremones out the window. Of thousands of promises scattered over the years that loneliness won't ever have to be part of the deal for her.   
Laurie doesn't know that this is something that is happening to her in this second.

The wind caught in the curls of Sofia's ponytail is whispering it, though.


End file.
